To Calm a Nightmare
by miss capulet
Summary: When Starfire wakes up from a recurring nightmare in the early morning, she decides to try a traditional Tamaranian calming broth. on her way to the kitchen, she meets Robin, who joins her in cooking. FINISHED! ROBSTAR fluff.
1. Cooking with Starfire

Hey :) This is just a bit of StarRob fluff There's nothing overt in here...except a small kiss...but it's so cute and happy, it'll give you monster cavities :P I had fun writing it :D It's one of the longest things I've ever written, too XP Which isn't saying much.  
  
Teen Titans doesn't belong to me...  
  
Soo...Read, enjoy, REVIEW.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Starfire snapped up to a sitting position, breathing heavy. Her hair was disheveled, and the sheets that she slept on were rumpled and mussed. She put a hand to her head and sighed.  
  
"I fear this dream will never go away..."  
  
She had had a nightmare. More specifically, she had had a nightmare that had plagued her for two months, every so often. It was odd, and didn't make much sense when she woke up, but it tortured her all the same. Starfire rubbed her forehead. "Is there no way to rid myself of this unpleasant vision?"  
  
Suddenly, she had a flash of remembrance. "Herthag broth!" Herthag broth, a thin, dark purple soup, was made from the Herthag flower, a common bloom on Tamaran. There were no Herthag flowers on Earth, but Starfire was sure that she could find some sort of substitute. The draught was well known for its calming abilities.  
  
Starfire swung herself off her bed, and tiptoed out the door, as to not wake up her fellow Titans. Unfortunately, she had the room farthest from the kitchen. Past Raven's room, silent as a tomb. Past Beast Boy's room, where she could here faint murmurs of "Ladies...please...you'll all get your turn...snzzz..." Past Cyborg's room, with faint mechanical beeps and pings seeping through the walls. And finally, past Robin's room.  
  
Starfire was just leaving Robin's door behind, when she heard a strange thumping noise. She turned on the spot, and inched closer to the door. "Robin?" she whispered tentatively. No answer. Suddenly, a mumbled stream of words, and then silence. Starfire leaned closer. "Robin?" She called a little louder now. A louder reply came back, but still garbled. It sounded as if it came from a fair distance. Starfire was about to call again, when the door whooshed open.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled for the second time that night. She had sprung back and was now staring a bewildered Robin in the face. His hair was a little mussed, and his clothes were a bit wrinkled. "Starfire?" he asked, looking confused. She eased out of the attack stance she had jumped to, and smiled. "Forgive me Robin, I heard sounds of distress from your room, and..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Robin looked baffled, but then caught on. "Oh, I just fell out of bed, Star. But uh...Why are you up?"  
  
Starfire blushed. "I um...I had an unpleasant vision that disturbed my slumber." She suddenly brightened. "Robin, you can partake in my Herthag broth! Please, join me!" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the kitchen. As he was being towed along, Robin remembered that it was 3:45 AM. "Oh well..." He thought. This was more interesting that sleep anyway.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...And that is the secret to transforming the sun's energy into usable weapons!" Starfire grinned as she stirred together a murky, plum-colored mess of flour, water, and eggplant.  
  
Robin nodded as he cracked one of his knuckles. He didn't sleep in his gloves and hadn't bothered to take them with him. Cracking his knuckles was his worst bad habit, and he did it like crazy when he wasn't wearing anything on his hands.  
  
"...Star?"  
  
"Yes, Robin?" Starfire was feeling cheerful. She hadn't made Herthag broth since she was a small child on Tamaran. Doing so brought back memories of happy days with her mother and her sister, before Blackfire got a mean streak.  
  
"...Never mind."  
  
Starfire continued to mix in random ingredients to her soup. She was in a breezy mood, and without thinking of what she was doing, she voiced a rather private question. "Robin, have you ever done the dating before?"  
  
Robin was quiet for a moment. Starfire turned around and saw that he was blushing faintly, but he was obviously thinking. "Uh...Not really, Star. I've been doing this my whole life, for the most part. I don't really have time for girls." Robin was silent for another moment. Starfire half- expected him to say something else, but he didn't. She didn't know why, but she felt a little saddened.  
  
"Robin, have you heard any news of my sister lately?" Starfire was eager to change the subject, because the silence between them was a tad awkward. "I would like to know what correctional facility she is being housed in. Perhaps I could visit her..." Starfire felt a nagging sadness tug at her heart. Her own sister...Blackfire, who had taught her how to use starbolts. She put on a brave face.  
  
"No...No, I haven't. I think she was taken to the outskirts of the Centauri moons though, since it's so abandoned and all."  
  
Starfire nodded. Maybe she could ask her parents in her next transmission home.  
  
Robin swallowed. "Maybe I should just tell her..." he thought. It wasn't offensive or overt or anything. Actually, it was the opposite.  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that your birthday was a week ago, and I, uh...I went out and bought you something. I have to get it though." Robin, without another word, got up and left for his room. Starfire ceased her cooking and remembered when she had casually told Robin when her Life Ceremony was. Robin had called it her birthday, and frankly, Starfire liked that term more and had started using it too. "He purchased a gift for me?" Starfire blushed. She was about to ponder what the present could be, when Robin re- entered the room.  
  
He waved Starfire over to the kitchen table and gave her a small, wrapped gift. It was covered, a little messily, in bright green paper with silver stars. A big pink bow was slapped a little haphazardly on the side of it. Not a lot of color scheme, Robin noted a little embarrassedly.  
  
Starfire looked delighted. She slowly and carefully peeled the corners of the paper off of each other, and slid the gift out. She gasped; it was such a lovely thing.  
  
In front of her was a small, ornate box. It was the size of her fist, and it was covered in silver metal swirls and whorls. It stood on delicate little silver feet, and a carved latch was placed on the front. She undid the latch, and pushed the top back. The inside of the top had a small, group picture of the Titans on it. It was taken while they all sat on the sofa one day when apparently nothing was going on. Cyborg lounged on the edge with Beast Boy next to him giving him bunny ears. Raven was in the middle, with a small, carefully formed smile on her face. Starfire was next to her, grinning widely. And finally, Robin was on the end, looking happy like the rest of them.  
  
The inside of the bottom of the box was covered in more silver decorations, except the very middle. A small piece of paper, folded over into a small square was taped down there. Starfire un-taped it gently, and opened the paper. A small photo fell out, and she picked it up. It was of Robin and Starfire at the carnival, before they rode the Ferris wheel. Robin had just bought Starfire a caramel apple, and she was amazed with the concept that candy could be merged with fruit. Robin had carefully placed his arm around her waist, just loose enough not to arouse suspicion, but definitely insinuating a little bit more.  
  
Starfire had never seen that picture before, and was now moving on to the note. It read:  
  
Dear Starfire,  
  
Happy Birthday! Or Life Ceremony, whichever you prefer. I want to say that since you've been on Earth, nothing's been the same. You make everything happy, and cheerful, and you-(something here was scratched out) you are the only person who can bring me out of a bad mood.  
  
I'm not sure what else to say, a letter doesn't seem right. But I just want you to know that I'll be your best friend for life. And-(something was scratched out here too) and I'll always be there for you.  
  
(Something else was scratched out here)  
  
Robin  
  
Starfire looked up at Robin with shining eyes. All at once, she flung herself across the seat at him, and clutched him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Robin!" She cried. "It's so beautiful! Oh, it's lovely and delicate and it's so wonderful..." She started sobbing unrestrainedly into Robin's shoulder.  
  
Robin was a little shocked at the response, but pleased with it. He patted Starfire on the back. "Thanks Star. I'm glad you like it."  
  
Starfire collected herself, and returned to the kitchen counter again, where her broth was waiting. Robin took a few napkins and started to dry his sleeve were Starfire had gotten it wet with tears. "Robin?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When is your Life Cer- I mean birthday?"  
  
Robin bit his lip. "July 17. Not for another few months." When he noticed Starfire's crestfallen face, he spoke again. "But Easter's coming soon; you can get gifts for that."  
  
She brightened again and continued cooking. While Robin was wiping his shoulder and she threw tomato soup into her dish, a thought flitted across her mind. "Why were segments of Robin's letter scratched out? Was there part of his correspondence he did not wish me to see?" She poured in some milk and thought about it. "On Tamaran, we use only video transmissions, and we cannot omit parts of our message."  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why were sections of your letter omitted? We do not use letters on Tamaran; perhaps the scratches had a meaning I did not understand?"  
  
Robin, for the second time that night, blushed faintly. "Those were just a few things that I didn't get right when I was writing it." Starfire cocked her head. "But Robin, I am sure that whatever you had written would have been appropriate." Robin cracked his knuckle. "No, it wasn't. They just...didn't sound right."  
  
Starfire heard him crack his knuckles again. "Oh, Robin! Are you damaged?" She rushed to sit down next to him again, and held his hand up for her to examine. "I see no wound..." Robin laughed. "No, Star. It's just a bad habit." Starfire reluctantly let go of his hand, but then threw him a small smile.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Could we perhaps do the dating some time?"  
  
For the third time, Robin blushed faintly. "Uh, If...If you want." Starfire grinned. "Wonderful! Perhaps you could do the dating with Raven as well!" Robin stared at her quizzically. "Yes, Robin?"  
  
"Uh, Star? Are you sure you know what dating is?"  
  
"Yes, Robin! It is when a girl and a boy go to a place of merriment, like the mall of shopping."  
  
"Yeah Star, but the girl and boy are usually going out for...romantic reasons."  
  
Starfire's face turned flaming red, practically matching her hair. "Oh Robin, I am sorry! I did not realize...."  
  
Robin laughed. "It's all right."  
  
Starfire returned to her mixture. "Maybe it would be all right to ask..."  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Mmm-hm."  
  
"Could we still perhaps do the dating?" Her voice was small and quiet, as she watched Robin's face, for the fourth time, grow red.  
  
"If...If you wanted to Star."  
  
Starfire smiled widely, a little embarrassed herself. "Wonderful! Perhaps the mall of shopping, or the hall of moving pictures, or the carnival, or the habitat of ducks and squirrels!"  
  
Robin leaned back in his seat and grinned, a trace of a blush still on his face. "Sure."  
  
Starfire yawned loudly. "Star? Maybe you should go back to bed." He nodded at her rapidly greening soup bowl. "You can put that in the fridge and finish in the morning."  
  
Starfire nodded and slid her broth into the fridge where Beast Boy would eat it tomorrow and spend the day throwing up.  
  
As they came to Robin's room, Starfire turned to his door. Robin was just about to close it, when she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes were wide when she pulled away, and her face was bright pink. Without another word, she dashed back to her room, and threw herself on the bed, giggling like mad.  
  
Some things were better than Herthag broth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wasn't that cute? Yesiree. Review Oo This might have a sequel, OooOOohooohhhooooo! First date, perhaps? Hmmm...I'm thinking about it...If you'd be interested in one, tell me in your review! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Aftermath

Teary-eyed Thank you all soooo much for reviewing my story! Due to popular demand (!), I'm writing a continued chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you all very, very much!!  
  
I don't own Teen Titans...It owns me! ;D  
  
Read, review, enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Robin opened his eyes, and stretched. According to his alarm clock, it was eight-thirty, a full hour and a half later then his usual wake-up time. He sat up, rumpled his hair, and gazed at his desk for a moment, wondering why he felt so tired. The he remembered.  
  
A wide grin spread across his face as he pulled his boots on. Starfire liked him! Finally, he didn't have to steal glances and touches, didn't have to live through the few moments they shared together. He could be her real, actual boyfriend! Robin hopped over to his door, and practically skipped through the threshold.  
  
He walked in a rather bouncy way down the hall, tempted to whistle. Life was so amazing! Who cared about villains, when a beautiful alien girl had kissed him last night?  
  
Robin strolled into the kitchen, and saw Raven reclining in her usual chair, reading her usual book. She nodded at him in greeting, and gestured over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were having their usual battle over breakfast.  
  
"No-Tofu-Beast-Boy!" gasped Cyborg, who was crushed under a green elephant's foot. The offending animal gave a great trumpet, and changed back into the short, green boy.  
  
Robin shook his head, and picked up the morning paper on his way to the kitchen table. They would figure out what to eat sooner or later, but now he needed to check for crimes.  
  
With a whoosh, the door to the bedroom hallway opened. Starfire was framed in it, a bubbly expression on her face. She literally floated over to where Robin was sitting, and flashed him a smile. "Hello Robin." She said rather shyly, coming back to Earth.  
  
"Hey, Star!" exclaimed Robin. Why hadn't he noticed how perfect her fingernails were before? Or the way those tendrils of hair came right over her ears?  
  
Starfire slid into the spot across from him. "Robin..." she whispered, trying to hide her voice from the others, "Could we perhaps do the dating today?"  
  
Robin chewed his lip. In spite of his expression, he was dying to take Starfire on an outing. "If nothing happens today, Star, then we can definitely go on..." he lowered his voice. "A date." Though he wasn't exactly embarrassed, Robin wasn't totally sure he wanted everyone to know about his couple status yet.  
  
Starfire's features lit up with glee, and in pure delight, she clasped Robin's hands that had previously been gripping the newspaper. Robin felt his stomach hop into his throat, and his mind go fuzzy, as he watched his girlfriend-his girlfriend!-nuzzle his fingers.  
  
Abruptly, a platter of rather nasty-smelling pancakes was slapped down in front of the pair, forcing them to break their hold. As usual, Beast Boy had won, and made breakfast. "See, Cyborg?" he proclaimed, puffing up with pride. "You are no match for my awesome tofu skills!"  
  
Cyborg just scowled, and sat down next to Starfire, causing her to move closer to Robin. Not that she minded, or anything.  
  
Raven sauntered over the table, her book left on the couch. "Can we please just eat something without tofu-chicken chunks in it, this time?" she commented dryly. "I'm still sick from your casserole."  
  
Beast Boy threw Raven a grimace. She took the spot next to Cyborg, and Beast Boy nestled himself next to Robin. This, of course, pushed Robin and Starfire together. Conspicuously, Robin started cracking his knuckles, and Starfire's face went pink.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Raven had started scanning their minds the minute a tinge of red appeared on Star's cheeks. "Yeah," she thought to herself, as she cut her pancakes into quarters, "It's pretty obvious now."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy however, had not figured out their friend's reactions. "Dude," he remarked, pointing to Robin's hands. "Why are you cracking you knuckles?"  
  
Robin immediately stopped, and mumbled something about hand exercises. This just caused Starfire to redden more, and begin to giggle as well.  
  
"Robin," she said softly to him, "Perhaps we should inform out friends..."  
  
Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "Of what?"  
  
Raven just shook her head. "Just get on with it."  
  
Robin cleared his throat. "Star and I- Star...Star and I..." He glanced desperately at Raven for assistance. The empath offered no help however; she just gave him an icy look.  
  
"Star and I..." he began again, choosing to look at a point over Raven's shoulder.  
  
"We have entered the period of romantic adolescent outings!" Starfire exclaimed, unable to hold her complete bliss inside. Robin just looked down at the countertop, seemingly enraptured with the table.  
  
Beast Boy gave a questioning look. "What did she say?"  
  
Raven cleared her throat. "They're dating," she said simply.  
  
"Oh," remarked Beast Boy. A few moments later, he did a double take. "YOU'RE DATING?!"  
  
Starfire and Robin nodded.  
  
His eyes bugged out of his head. "Dude!" he shouted. "That's...whoa!"  
  
Cyborg shot a look at his leader. "You're dating?" he asked, surprise is his voice. Not waiting for a reply, he went on. "Man! That's cool. Whoa." He grinned a little nervously, and gave Robin a thumbs up.  
  
Beast Boy was beginning to smile now as well. Robin was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, with all this attention on him. "I, er...I need to check the paper," he said, clambering over Beast Boy and snagging the paper as he went.  
  
Starfire didn't want to be left alone while the others interrogated her on her new found romance, so she excused herself as well.  
  
Raven took a bite of her pancake. "Not bad. Tastes a little like broccoli though." She raised her eyebrows at Beast Boy. "At least it's not chicken."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Starfire?" Robin knocked on Starfire's door tentatively. He cleared his throat, and called again. "Starfire?"  
  
The door slid open, and revealed an ecstatic looking Starfire. "Yes, Robin?" she asked, happiness dripping from every word.  
  
"I...We could go on...a date now, if you wanted," muttered Robin.  
  
Starfire eagerly hopped out of her room, and grasped her boyfriend's arm. "Yes! Oh, let us go, Robin! Perhaps the habitat of ducks and squirrels?"  
  
Robin laughed. "Maybe, Star."  
  
The pair strolled down the hallway, both making plans in their heads for where they wanted to go.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Woo! Yay, end of chapter TWO! There will three chapters (more or less) in all, the third being the actual date and anticipated kiss. So, stay tuned, REVIEW, and keep reading! Next chapter will go up super soon. Bye 3 


	3. A Date at the Park

Ok, for whatever reason, when I upload these fics, it removes italics, and the first period of my first sentence. I don't know why, just roll with me, people. Ugh...If it doesn't do it for this fic, I'll feel stupid   
  
Anyway, this will (most likely) be the last chapter. Not sure yet. This WILL, however, be the date-and-kiss chapter. Yay for fluff! Hey, did anyone notice I'm switching points of view? This chapter is Starfire's POV. Mostly...  
  
Thank you all for the great reviews!!  
  
Teen Titans does not belong to me!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire sighed contentedly, and looked at Robin. This was pure bliss...His hair...That nose...Oh, that mouth...Robin was definitely the best-looking boy in the world.  
  
As the duo entered the living room, they broke their hand-hold. Neither was sure whether their friends could handle public displays of affection yet, so they were playing it safe.  
  
Raven glanced up from her dusty, ancient book. "Are you two going out?" she inquired, noticing the dreamy smile on Starfire's face.  
  
"Um...yeah." muttered Robin, looking determinedly at the ground. He felt slightly stupid saying it, like a little high-school boy with a crush.  
  
Raven nodded, and returned to her tome. "Get going before Beast Boy and Cyborg show up to interrogate you." She could tell that each Titan just wanted to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
Starfire nodded, and quickened her pace a little. "Robin, where are we going?" she asked, as they stepped out the front door.  
  
Robin coughed. "Well, I thought we could go to the habitat- I mean, the park."  
  
Starfire's bright eyes lit up with glee. "Oh, wonderful! Perhaps we could provide nourishment to the ducks?" Starfire had seen dates at parks on TV before, and they were always dreamy and romantic. She could scarcely wait to get there.  
  
Robin laughed. "Sure, Star." The cool sea air whipped a few rogue strands of his hair around, and Starfire grinned with pleasure. He was so adorable!  
  
Starfire led Robin to the rocky coastline, and levitated a few inches off the ground. Robin stood obediently beneath her, and waited. With a great swoop, Starfire caught his hands, and lifted both of them off the ground. They would have taken the T-car, but Cyborg had insisted that no one even look at it, until its modifications were completed.  
  
As they neared the shore of Jump City, a few people pointed up at them. Starfire guided Robin down to a rather rickety-looking dock, and touched down again herself. "Robin, where is the park?" she asked, shooting glares at a few hopeful-looking girls that were hanging around. Sadly, Robin had many female fans.  
  
"Over there, a little more that half a mile." said Robin, pointing to the right. With a last glower at the groupies, Starfire began to walk, hand-in- hand with Robin, which elicited a few groans from the female crowd.  
  
In about fifteen minutes, Robin and Starfire had reached the park. There was indeed a pond with ducks in it, which Starfire raced over to immediately. "Robin!" she exclaimed, watching a duckling paddle nearer to her. "They are so lovely! Tell me, where is the mother?"  
  
Robin looked around, and pointed to a large, plump duck by the edge of the pond. "Over there," he said, crouching down beside Starfire.  
  
Starfire watched the mama duck tend to her babies, and smiled. "What a pleasant scene, Robin." She sighed as she got up. "They look very content."  
  
Robin nodded, and they both headed over to the playground. It was only ten in the morning on a Sunday, so the park was deserted. "Have you ever been on a swing, Star?" he asked, pointing to the familiar object.  
  
Starfire shook her head. "No, Robin, though I have seen them on the television."  
  
Robin smiled, and he led her over to them. "Here," he instructed, sitting down on one himself. Starfire took the one next to him. "You have to kick out your legs, and then pull them back, along with your arms." He did so, feeling a little silly.  
  
Starfire copied him, and was soon swinging almost parallel to the ground. "Robin!" she giggled, as she swept up again, "This is delightful! It feels like flying!"  
  
Robin grinned, and gave himself some extra height. His initial self- consciousness gave way to pure happiness. He hadn't been on a pair of swings since he was a kid, and he rarely cut loose at all. Doing so with Starfire was like a dream.  
  
Starfire whooped as she went back and forth, caught up in pure enjoyment. Robin joined in, and the pair was soon laughing together.  
  
"Ah!" Starfire gasped, as she regained her breath. In pure Starfire fashion, she simply flew off the swing, instead of coming to a stop. She turned around, and grabbed Robin off his swing too. "Robin, that was wonderful! What shall we do now?"  
  
"Um..." Robin glanced around, looking for something to do. "Want to play basketball?"  
  
Starfire nodded eagerly. "I have heard of such a game! Look, the orange orb, it is over there!"  
  
Indeed, a lone basketball had been abandoned by the side of the court. It was a little flat, but it would do. Robin picked it up, and began to dribble it, running for the basket. "Come on, Star!" he yelled, jumping up to make a basket.  
  
Starfire flew in, and easily blocked it from her position in the air. "Ha!" she cried, now cradling the ball in her arms. She descended down to the pavement. "My turn, dear Robin."  
  
She dashed over the court, flying low. Robin sprinted to keep up with her, and was soon neck-and-neck. She reached up to toss the ball, when-  
  
BOOM!  
  
Bursting out of the ground with a mighty thunder, came Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. It seemed that Mammoth had busted a tunnel underground, as all three were looking a little worse for the wear.  
  
"Ah, look at the lovebirds," purred Jinx, hands on hips. "It seems we have interrupted their little date."  
  
Robin groaned inwardly, frustrated at the distraction. All he wanted was a date, was that so much to ask?  
  
He nodded at Starfire, who immediately shot downwards, and threw a starbolt at Gizmo's stomach. The little boy blasted it back to her with a complicated-looking shield of metal and circuitry.  
  
"Take that, scuzzmunchers!" he cheered, fists in the air.  
  
Robin ran up, and delivered a fast kick to Mammoth, aiming for his head. The huge boy punched the ground with amazing force, throwing Robin back by the sheer magnitude.  
  
"Robin!" cried Starfire, now swooping towards Mammoth. She charged up a debilitating eye laser, ready to strike, when-  
  
"Ah!" she exclaimed, looking backwards. Jinx had thrown herself onto her feet, dragging her downwards. Mammoth now charged at her, ready to strike, when Robin came from behind him, and got him in the back with a freeze disk.  
  
As the enormous villain fell out of the way, frozen, Robin charged towards Jinx, now safely on the ground. Before he could whack her, though she cast a spell at the tree above him. It started to fall, about to crush Robin fatally-  
  
Starfire grabbed him by the hands, and lifted him to safety. Jinx merely laughed, and called, "You think you can win? There are two of you, and three of us! You're outnumbered!"  
  
"Not anymore," said a gravelly voice from behind the fallen tree.  
  
Suddenly, a green lion leapt out from the foliage, and attacked Mammoth. A shower of rocks, enveloped in black, started to pelt themselves at Jinx, and a blue-white blast was sent in Gizmo's direction.  
  
Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all emerged from the fallen tree, looking triumphant. "Dude, you went to the park?" said Beast Boy, watching his two other teammates. "Come on, Robin, that's-MRRFF!" a black band of energy had wrapped itself around Beast Boy's mouth. Behind him, Raven was smirking.  
  
The Hive was now attempting scurry away, down their tunnel. Raven rolled her eyes, as Cyborg sent a sonic blast at their escape route, causing it to cave in. The criminals emerged sheepishly from their burrow, peering up at the Titans.  
  
"We'll take it from here," called Cyborg, the other two leading the villains away, "You two have fun. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, Robin!" he winked at the boy, who laughed.  
  
Robin cleared his throat. "So, um..." Starfire smiled, and gestured over to a park bench. They sat down. "We..."  
  
Starfire grinned. "That was very interesting, Robin. I believe our friends were making fun of our date."  
  
Robin chuckled, and leaned into the back of the bench. "Yeah"  
  
Starfire watched Robin. "Perhaps now..." she thought, fiddling with her fingers. "Perhaps..."  
  
"Robin," she asked, turning to face him. "Could we perhaps, do the...kissing?"  
  
Robin's face immediately colored, and he looked at Starfire. "Uh, sure, yeah...I mean, I..." He tried to regain his composure, but failed miserably.  
  
Starfire smiled warmly. She leaned over, and kissed him.  
  
Starfire's mind went into a sort of dreamy haze, with thoughts flitting across it. She ran her fingers through his slicked-back hair, and moaned softly. "Robin..." she sighed, breaking the kiss momentarily. She immediately went back, in a state of pure ecstasy. This was bliss, this was paradise, the world consisted of Robin, herself, and this wonderful, wonderful feeling... Robin pulled away, breathing heavy. "Star..." he said softly, looking at her. A smile spread across his face, as he pulled her up to a standing position. "Wow...that..."  
  
Starfire put a finger to his lips. "I believe it is time to return home."  
  
Robin nodded, feeling disoriented. He'd only been kissed once before, but that was just...whoa.  
  
They walked, hand-in-hand, back to the coast, where Starfire again flew Robin over to their island and Titans Tower. In warm, easy silence, they entered their home again, each with a wide smile on their face  
  
Beast Boy looked up from his videogame, and snickered.  
  
"Have a good time?" asked Raven, looking up at them. Starfire nodded, and cleared her throat. "Er...I...I must go to my room now, I need to..."  
  
She cut herself off, and quickly departed to her room, a giggle starting to bubble out of her mouth.  
  
Robin looked around sheepishly, and joined Beast Boy on the couch. "So..." the shape-shifter asked, a furtive look on his face, "Did..."  
  
"Did you kiss?" asked Raven, rather abruptly. (A/N that's from Harry Potter!)  
  
Robin looked at the carpet. "Uh...yeah."  
  
Beast Boy nudged Robin on the arm, a wide smirk on his face. "Dude!"  
  
Raven merely smiled, and went back to her book.  
  
Robin grinned, and picked up a controller. It was no use, though. After that kiss, he just couldn't immerse himself in anything that wasn't Starfire. He abandoned the two other Titans, and left for the bedroom hallway.  
  
Beast Boy shook his head. "Dude, Robin's in love." He snickered, and shut off his game.  
  
Raven raised her eyebrows at him. "Need I remind you of a certain blonde- haired geomancer? Went by the name of Ter..."  
  
Beast Boy glared at her, and nestled back into his seat, turning the TV back on.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Starfire twirled around her room, singing a Tamaranian ode to love. Just as she was about to wail the refrain, a sharp knock came from her door.  
  
"Yes?" she said, pushing the door button. To her delight, Robin was in the doorway, beaming.  
  
"Oh, Robin!" she said, clapping her hands. "What is your request?"  
  
Robin smirked, and kissed her briefly on the lips. Without a word, he reached in, and hit the door button, leaving a shocked Starfire alone in her room. The girl stumbled backwards, and sat on her bed.  
  
Starfire snapped out of her trance, and quickly hopped up onto her mattress. Bouncing up and down on it in pure joy, she said to herself, "I believe that more Herthag broth tonight is in order!"  
  
-----------------  
  
THE END! Wow, thank you all _SO MUCH_ for the reviews. I love you all. I do. Honestly. This has been fun to write, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Thanks! 


End file.
